1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a bail arm roller supporter provided on an arm lever in a fishing spinning reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a bail arm roller provided on an arm lever is rotatably supported by a support shaft through a collar or the like as shown in FIG. 4. The bail arm roller supporter however has been disadvantageous in that when the arm lever is rotated in the direction shown by an arrow A by the rotation of a rotor, the roller is moved by a fishing line in the direction shown by an arrow B so as to abut at its side surface against the disc collar mounted on the arm lever so that the roller is prevented from rotating, resulting in defects such that twisting is caused on the fishing line, damage is caused in the fishing line, frictional resistance of the roller increases to thereby reduce hoisting efficiency, and drag performance is lowered in a manner so that it becomes impossible to smoothly pull out the fishing line by drag and the difference between the drag setting tension and the hoisting-enabling tension becomes large so as to make suitable hoisting impossible, and so on.
By Japanese Utility Model Post-Exam Publication No. 49-30149, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 56-158040, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 58-194680, etc. known is means for preventing twisting from occurring in a fishing line by automatically changing the angle of a roller to a suitable value corresponding to the quantity of taking up and change of tension of the fishing line. In any case, however, there are problems similar to those described above in that when the fishing line is taken up, frictional resistance is applied directly onto the roller in its axial direction so that the roller cannot rotate smoothly.